Bella's Secret Life
by Pirate Emeraldas
Summary: Bella has a secret too! She's Hannah Montana!
1. Introduction

Hey ya'll! Bella Swan here!  
And I have a secret: I'm also Hannah Montana!  
Crazy, huh?

Well, I know what you're all probably thinking; "Ewww, Hannah Montana! This story is gonna suck!"

But I swear it's not! I promise so just give me chance!  
Please read and see what happens when I get shipped to Forks, Washington, and my life gets turned upside down!


	2. Forks

**Chapter One  
Forks**

"What?!" I asked, almost in hysterics.

"You heard me, Bella! I can't take anymore of your juvenile behavior! You are going to Forks whether you want to or not!" My mom, Renee scolded back.

"No, no, NO!" I screamed, this time I was hysterical. How dare she send me to live in some crummy old town like Forks.

I mean come on; I'm Hannah Montana, for crying out loud! I was a world famous pop diva.

But that didn't stop her, a week after our last fight I was on a plane headed to Washington and there was no way of escape.  
I would be living with my father, Charlie, in Forks, Washington. I hadn't seen him for almost 3 years. When my parents divorced I went with my mom. She was the one that had helped me start my career, she had been my agent.

And, now, it was all over.

All the fame and fun. All the concerts. . All the parties.

The parties . . . partying had gotten me into this mess. I partied like there was no tomorrow.  
But then there were the paparazzi, and then the tabloids.

Which I can explain! All those allegations were UNTRUE! I promise! I never would have done all those horrible things, I'm still a minor. But my mom didn't care. I had a bad rep and now she thought I needed to lie low and not be Hannah. And so off I was sent away for who knows how long!

Oh, sorry for that little rant. If you can't tell I'm just a little bit pissed.  
I mean who wouldn't be if they were living the perfect life and then it was all ripped from them in an instant?!?!

Once I arrived at the airport, Charlie was already waiting for me. And to my total embarrassment he had driven his police cruiser.  
Yep, my father is a police man. And it gets worse; he's the chief of police.  
I could die of shame.

"Bella! It's so good to see you!" He said as he embraced me.  
"You too, Charlie." I returned the hug. "It's been forever."  
"Almost 3 years. So how are you? Or should I even ask?"

"Well, if you've been reading the tabloids you wouldn't need to ask." I said wryly.

"Ha-ha! Bella you know I don't believe those things. All they print is a bunch of lies."

That's one thing I loved about Charlie, he really knew me.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

"As long as I can sit shotgun." I said pointing at his cruiser.


	3. High School

I don't own anything pertaining to _Twilight_ OR _Hannah_ _Montana_! Nor do I claim too. Nor would I want too.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2  
High School**

I awoke to the blaring noise of my alarm.  
Uhg.  
That meant in about an hour and a half I would be in the prison that was my high school.

Now that I wasn't allowed to be Hannah anymore, I also wasn't allowed to have my private tutors. I never agreed to this.  
Forcing me to go to high school like a normal teenager was beyond punishment.  
Not to sound smug, but I'd learned everything and more that they taught in public schools.  
I would surely die from boredom, or cafeteria food.

My dad was already up and eating breakfast when I came down the stairs.  
"Maybe you could learn something to help you with your music and acting career." Charlie said. He sure was trying hard to lift my spirits.  
"That is if I ever get the chance to have a career in music and acting again." I flopped down at the table and poured a mug of coffee for myself.  
It was black, just like Charlie liked it. I on the other hand took one sip and choked it down. I scowled at the burnt flavor.  
I never liked coffee.  
Charlie chuckled at my expression.  
"You need a ride?" He asked.  
"Ha-ha pops. If I have to go to this form of prison, I'd rather not be escorted by the police. Thanks, but I'll walk."

Charlie was pulling away in his cruiser as I stepped out of the house.  
It was raining. I should have known.

"I never signed up for this." I groaned as I pulled the hood of my rain jacket over my hair.  
At least the high school was only a few blocks away.  
I took my time walking to school. I had plenty of time and I didn't want to be there too early. And the rain made everything smell so good. Much better than the smell of car exhaust and pollution like the air from the city.

Although I took my time I was already walking through the parking lot of the high school. The parking lot was filling up as students filed in for school.

"Well, Bella, here goes nothing." I whispered as I braced myself for everyone to rush me, grab at me, and demand autographs. The way it always happened when I was out in public.

I squeezed my eyes closed and I waited.

Nothing happened. I didn't hear anyone scream for Hannah. No pounding of feet running towards me. Nothing.  
I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Everyone was still making their way to school. Laughing and chatting with their friends. No one was paying me a second thought.

"Okay . . . this will take some getting use too."

I made my way to the office as I thought about what had just happened. Sure, I wasn't in my Hannah Montana wig and getup so no one would have recognized me. But I'd never really been out in a crowd without being Hannah.  
Hannah was who I was.  
And who I hid behind.

I had always been Hannah when in public, for as long as I could remember. I had never been able to be myself. Maybe now I could really be me. Not someone that I wasn't.  
Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

I entered the office and braced myself out of habit.  
Still nothing happened and I relaxed. Hopefully I would learn to be more comfortable as myself.

"Excuse me." I whispered to the lady seated behind a desk. "I'm Isabella Swan and . . ."

"Yes, yes! Chief Swan's daughter! I've been expecting you!" said the women. She bounced toward me to hand me my class schedule. She was awfully cheerful.  
"And here is a map of the school. So you don't get lost!" She smiled at me.  
"Thanks!" I smiled relieved. I dreaded getting lost.  
"Now get all your teachers to sign this form." She handed me another paper."Then bring it back here at the end of the day."  
"Okay, thanks again."  
She waved and bounced back to her computer.  
I left the office and scanned my schedule.  
English was first on my list. Which is good, I have always loved English. I found the class room on the list and started making my way there.

"Hey!" Someone shouted. "Hey you!"  
It was directed to me.

* * *

It's been so so so long since I've posted anything. I'm so so so sorry.  
That's what happens when you get married. All your free time goes down the drain. Not that I'm complaining about getting married.  
I love it.

Anyway! More to come!  
XD


	4. Lunch

**Chapter 3  
Lunch**

Oh no! They are going to run at me and get all up in my face. I prepared myself to run for it.

"Hey, you're Isabella Swan. Aren't you?"  
I was startled. No one ever said that to me before.  
It usually went something like, "Hey! You're Hannah Montana! Can I have your autograph? Can I take a picture with you? Can I marry you?"

"What?" I turned to look at who was speaking to me  
It was a boy my age. He had blonde spiky hair and the way he smiled reminded me of a happy puppy.  
"You are Isabella Swan, right?"  
"Bella." I said, still caught off guard.  
"Oh yeah, well, my name is Mike Newton. Welcome to Forks." He smiled.  
"Thanks." I shrugged.

"So you are from California? That's so cool! What part?"  
"LA."  
"Oh." His nose wrinkled. "I bet it was warm there."  
"Yep. It was wonderful." I sighed.  
"So why aren't you tan? Most Cali chics are tan."  
Did he just say chic?  
Gah.  
"My mom is part albino."  
He just looked at me as if in deep thought, his smile now a frown.  
"It was a joke." I said. Did the rain wash away everyone's sense of humor?  
"Oh. Ha-ha." His smile came back. "You are funny."  
"Well, I should get to class." I turned to leave.  
"What is your first class? I can take you to it."  
He wouldn't leave me alone. Just like a lost puppy. Maybe I should throw a stick . . .  
"It's English."  
"Hey! Mine too! Let's go together."  
Great, I'd probably have to sit by him.  
I walked with Mike to class. There was no way I could see to get out of it. The whole time he kept looking at me with this little smile on his face. It was unnerving.

When we got to class I was finally able to get away from Mike when I went to have the teacher sign my schedule.  
The teacher signed his name and then motioned for me to sit near the back in an empty seat. One that, thank heaven, was not near Mike; who looked like he was about to cry since I wasn't going to be his neighbor.

I plopped down in the desk and noticed no one was paying attention to me.  
At first I was a little annoyed. Everyone always starred when I entered a room.  
But then I remembered I wasn't Hannah. I wasn't famous. Of course no one starred.

_I'm starting to kind of like this being invisible thing. It's peaceful_.

I jotted down notes as the teacher began class with a discussion. He'd given me a list of what books we would be reading. Since it was already a few months into the school year, some had already been read.  
I scanned the book titles.

Pffft.  
I'd already read them all.  
A girl needed something to do while being stuck in a tour bus or private jet for hours of a time.

Eventually class came to a close, and not a moment too soon. Sitting in a stuffy classroom was something I would not get use too.

I grabbed my books and dashed through the door. I hoped to elude Mike the happy dog boy.  
"Aw, heck." I whispered under my breath as I saw he was waiting for me.  
"Isabella! Over here!" He called as he trotted over to me.  
"It's Bella." I said.  
"Oh sorry, so what is your next class?" He asked eagerly. He was so hoping we were in the same class.  
"It's Math." I hate math.  
"Oh, I have history. That's too bad." He looked like he was going to cry again.  
"Well, darn. Guess I'll see you around." I was about to leave when he grabbed my class schedule.  
I hate when people grab more then I hate math.  
"Well it looks like we have lunch together, and biology!" He cried.  
"Okay. See you then, I don't want to be late." I took my schedule back and dashed off.  
That boy was absurd.

All my classes came and went without any incident. Public high school was boring but not so bad. I was actually able to see how regular teenagers lived. I was able to see what I was missing out on.  
I felt a tinge of jealousy as I eavesdropped as group of girls gossiped. They were laughing and joking and having a good time. They had no worries.

As I walked to the lunch room I laughed to myself. I bet if they knew who I was, they would envy me too.  
That was something to think about.

I got my lunch. It didn't look as bad as TV and movies made it out to be.  
As I scoped the lunch room for an empty table, I saw Mike Newton waving his arm widely to get my attention.  
Oh gosh.  
It was too late to pretend I hadn't seen him so I just waved back and went to where he sat.  
He promptly introduced me to his friends.  
"Isabella this is Jessica, Angela, and Ben." He pointed each one out. "Everyone, this is Isabella."  
"It's Bella." I smiled halfheartedly.  
"You can sit over here." Mike said pointing to the spot between where he was and girl named Jessica.

I glanced at Jessica. She stabbed her lunch angrily with her fork.  
I hoped she wouldn't stab me as I sat down between them.  
"So, Mike said you're from LA." Angela said.  
"Yeah, I miss it."  
"So why did you come here?" Asked Ben.  
"Well, I got into some trouble and so my mother sent me here."  
"What kind of trouble?" Jessica asked. I could tell she liked juicy details.  
I had to think of something fast.  
"Bad grades and I didn't take school seriously. So she sent me to my dad so he could deal with me." I lied.  
"Oh, that's lame." She looked disappointed.  
I noticed Jessica was looking at a magazine. As I looked closer I saw it was a tabloid.  
And the page she just so happened to be reading was about Hannah Montana!  
It was about me!  
The picture was horrible!  
I was bent over a garbage can in the street where I had just vomited after a long night of hard partying. I remembered that night, but not very well. I had no idea my picture was taken.  
The tabloid called me a druggie and all sorts of other awful things.  
I stared in disbelief.  
"Wow! She looks scary!" Mike commented on the photo.  
"Yeah, what a tramp." Jessica nodded.  
"SHE IS NOT A TRAMP!" I said (maybe screamed) a little too loudly.  
Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.  
"So, you like her?" Jessica asked.  
"Uh, well, yeah." I had to be more careful about what I said.  
But, I wanted to scream at her! I was not a tramp!  
"I like her too." Angela said. "She doesn't seem that bad. Besides, everyone knows those tabloids tell only ¼ of the truth. The paparazzi always try to get incriminating photos. Who knows what was really going on?  
I smiled at her.  
I liked her immediately.  
"Whatever." Jessica flipped the magazine closed and leaned close to me. "Bella, you're from LA. Do you know any famous people?"  
She and a predator smile on her face. I didn't like the way she weighed me up.  
"Yeah, I know a few."  
"So then I bet you know some juicy celeb gossip you could share with us." She looked excited.  
"No not really."  
"Doesn't Hannah Montana live in LA? Do you know her?" She asked.  
"Um, sort of." I said nervously.  
"Well then you must know what really happened to her. She hasn't been seen at her favorite clubs, or anywhere else for the matter in a really long time." Jessica tried again.  
"I don't know. Maybe she's just taking a break?" I tried to act natural. But I really wasn't sure how natural I came off.  
Angela looked at me funny.  
"Give it up, Jess. Don't blame Bella for The Hannah Montana concert getting canceled. I'm sure there will be another soon."  
"But the tickets weren't cheap." Jessica grumbled.

But I wasn't paying an attention to them anymore.  
I no longer cared what the conversation was about.

Because in that moment, 5 of the most beautiful people I had ever seen had just walked into the cafeteria.

* * *

Could could these handsome strangers be?  
As if you couldn't guess!

AN - Wow! Two chapters up in the last 2 days! 'm on a role.  
Oh one more thing; person that stold my fanfic idea and **RUINED IT**, please come up with your own ideas and try to be more original.  
Thanks!


	5. First Encounter

I don't own anything pertaining to _Twilight_ OR _Hannah_ _Montana_!

* * *

_But I wasn't paying an attention to them anymore.  
I no longer cared what the conversation was about._

Because in that moment, 5 of the most beautiful people I had ever seen had just walked into the cafeteria.

The group was made up of two girls and three boys and they were gorgeous!  
Never before had I seen such handsome people, not even in Hollywood. Mere mortals could only dream of being so perfect.

Every hair on their head was in place. No blemish or blotch marred their perfect fair skin. They even walked with such grace it looked like they floated on air.

I watched the beautiful strangers as if paralyzed.  
They glided to an empty table where they sat silently.

"Those are the Cullen's." Jessica said, noticing my gaze. "Emmett is the big one; Edward is the one with copper hair. Rosalie and Jasper are the two blondes. They are twins and actually their last name is Hale, not Cullen. Then Alice is the short, black haired one."  
She acted as though her knowledge of them should impress me.  
And it did.

As Jessica told me about them I noticed the one named Edward look up in our direction. He looked at Jessica with a grimace and then he looked at me and our eyes locked for the briefest of moments. Then he looked down with an annoyed expression.  
I felt myself blush.

Weird.

Jessica giggled annoyingly when Edward looked at her.  
"He's so cute! But he won't date anyone." She sounded as if she knew from experience.  
"Really?" I was interested in what she was saying now.  
"Yeah! Emmett and Rosalie are together and Jasper and Alice are together! Not only are they together but they live together too!" She said. She drew near me and whispered, her were as wide as saucers, like it was all a big scandal. "But not Edward; he's untouchable."

"Very untouchable. You shouldn't even try." Mike said really fast with a frightened look on his face.  
"Um, okay." He was freaking me out.  
He looked relieved and was about to say something else to me just as the bell rang to end lunch.

Thank goodness.  
"Well, gotta go! Don't want to be late." I leapt from the table and was gone before Mike could offer to walk me to class.

Now I had Biology. This would be a breeze since I'd already taken biology before. I found my way easily now that I was familiar with the school.  
As I rounded the last corner before I made it to class I saw that Mike was waiting for me and remembered we had that class together.  
Dang it!

"Hey Bella! Did you forget I had this class too?" He said.  
"Yeah, sorry."  
"That's okay." He looked so pleased to have found me.  
I walked into Biology with Mike close behind and took my schedule up to be signed by the teacher.  
"Isabella Swan, nice to meet you." He said, "You'll be sitting next to Edward Cullen. You two will be lab partners." He handed back my schedule and motioned to the only empty seat.

I turned to take my seat. As I did I glanced at the handsome boy that would be my lab partner.  
Edward Cullen was starring right at me.  
Not starring, glaring. His jaw was set as if he were angry.

It startled me and I stopped before I was seated.  
I've had many dirty looks directed my way; I was no stranger to them. There are a lot of Hannah-haters out there so I've seen my share. But the way that this Edward Cullen was glaring at me made my blood run cold. He truly looked like he wanted me dead, and he was the one that would kill me.

Why was he so mad? Did he not want a lab partner?

Just then Mike came up to the table.  
"Oh, I was hoping you would be my lab partner. Maybe I could ask the teacher if you could change."  
"No, that's really okay." I said as I sat in my seat. "Besides you already have a lab partner."  
Edward had not taken his angry eyes off me.  
"Okay . . ." Mike looked at Edward and back at me before deciding to go to his own seat.

I decided to get to know my lab partner. I knew he was still glaring at me but I really wanted Mike to go away.  
"Hello, I'm Bella Swan! I guess I'm you new lab buddy, I hope that's ok . . ." I turned to face Edward and extended my hand, I had always been known for my friendly personality, however as I did so he had jumped back a few inches as if my hand was poison. He was now looking at my hand like he was going to bite it off.

I pulled it back and tried again.  
"Your name is Edward, right?"  
He was still glaring.

"Okay, you might be hot but you don't have to act like a jerk. I was just trying to be polite."  
I was use to jerks when I was Hannah Montana. They never bothered me before, so why was I letting this Edward fellow get under my skin? I didn't even know him!

Class started and I did my best to ignore the hate I could feel coming off of him.  
Why did he hate me so bad?  
Once class was dismissed Edward jumped from his seat and was gone.

I frowned as I gathered my books.  
I didn't see him for the rest of the day.


End file.
